


My Diamond

by Uchuu



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper feels as if she came from the earth born to love and honor Pink Diamond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Diamond

There were two things that Pink Diamond gained from being on earth and the first was the idea of comfort. She didn't need a dark rose canopy in the room, covered in silk, rose colored sheets and pillows with the sheerest of lace hanging from the top. She certainly didn't need to sleep either but the feeling of lying on this bed even for a few minutes trumped everything else. The second thing she gained from earth was the most perfect quartz warrior who was lying amongst these sheets with deep pink lip imprints covering her jaw and chest. The top of her uniform was brought so far down that the slightest movements would have her breasts spill out and the fabric on her groin had been ripped, and pulled apart until the only thing visible is the glistening wet shine that has covered her pussy in the most delectable of ways.

Pink Diamond quite liked earth for giving her such a sweet and perfect little quartz. Someone who seemed to obey everything she ever said and show such devotion for her. “You're still here,” she expected the quartz to leave after their last time together but she stayed.

“My Diamond, you told me to stay here.” Jasper was lying in the bed, legs and arms—covered in welts—spread exactly how Pink Diamond left her. 

“So, you haven't moved a muscle have you? You're incredible.” She laughs as she comes closer to the bed, her voice is so airy and full life and love. “What can I do for my little Jasper?” It wasn't a question that had an answer, Jasper knew she couldn't respond because what she wants doesn't matter. It's not that she was some play thing for Pink Diamond because Jasper truly loved and respected the diamond. If she wasn't comfortable, her Diamond would stop but Jasper would do anything for her.

Pink Diamond is tall, Jasper acknowledges this as she stares up at her, but she's shorter than the other Diamond's. The mess of light pink hair on her head is so artfully formed and the way the dark and light pinks frame around her figure is not just attractive but intimidating. She sometimes wears a sheer pink cape but she's missing it today, most likely it's somewhere on the bed or back at her throne. She's nothing like Yellow Diamond or the others and Jasper's proud to have been made on earth. She's proud to serve under Pink Diamond's leadership and would proudly step into the line of fire and be shattered to protect her leader. 

Pink Diamond is on the side of the bed and Jasper keeps looking to her left to watch her. Pink Diamond comes down to Jasper's face, presses a kiss against her jaw and nuzzles in against her head. “I could tie you up and top it with a pink bow. Let the others watch me touch you, wouldn't that be nice?” There's a hand pressing into Jasper's hair and another trailing over her wet folds. “I only left you for a meeting but you're still so wet and I haven't even touched you yet.” She hums, “let's play a game, shall we?” She parts the quartzes folds and slips a finger into that wet heat and smiles when she hears her groan. “We're going to stretch you out and maybe you'll win a prize if you can take four fingers. You think you can do that?” 

Jasper wasn't sure if she could do it, a single hand from her Diamond was big enough to wrap around her body but she was determined. She wanted to make her diamond happy and was certainly willing to do whatever she wanted. “Yes, my Diamond.” She tries to compose herself but even with the long, thick finger inside of her is enough for her to cum.

“You're such a good quartz, my perfect quartz,” she's able to slip in a second finger and thrust the two inside of Jasper. She loves watching the way the gem's body moves against the sheets, the ways her toes curl and she throws her head back against the sheets. “You are so responsive to my touch,” she chuckles as she presses a kiss right below Jasper's ear. “One more?” She hears the audible gasp when she pulls her fingers out until just her fingertips are left inside. Her quartz whines, slips her hands against the silk and grips them as the third fingertip joins the others and Pink Diamond slowly thrusts those fingers in.

“My Diamond, please.” Jasper tries to speak through her moans. Three fingers were always such a tight stretch but they were filling her up and spreading her so nicely. 

Pink Diamond parts her lips, “ah, ah, ah. You have to be a good quartz. You're doing such an amazing job, you don't want to ruin it, do you?” She presses a kiss to Jasper's cheek, leaving that visible pink imprint against her the orange of her skin,“my gorgeous quartz.” That large hand twirling strands of Jasper's hair in it's fingers moves towards her lower stomach. Her fingers spread out over it, thumb ghosting against her hood which makes the quartz lifts her hips up into the touch but is denied.

Jasper tenses around the fingers, let's out a groan and shifts on the bed. She's been on edge since her diamond first came into the room and if the gem asked her to cum right there and then she would. She would do anything the gem asked. “Another. My Diamond, please.” 

Pink Diamond smiles, nudges her pinky into her wanton heat as slowly as she can. She takes her time so she doesn't break her quartz with the addition of the fourth finger It was rare a gem could ever take the sensation or stretch but this quartz was doing such a beautiful job. “You look so perfect like this. I feel like I should strip you of your title and give you a new position here, on this bed.” 

It takes Jasper minutes to get use to the fourth finger inside of her but the second she does her diamond drags her thumb in circles against her clitoris. It leaves her whimpering, falling apart against Pink Diamond's touch and her back arching from the bed as she's been on edge since the first finger slipped into her. She cannot disobey her diamond, climaxing before asking would leave her punished and as much as she would love Pink Diamond to punish her, she has to be a good quartz. 

“Is my sweet quartz ready?” She presses a kiss to Jasper's lips and watches the gem nod, “permission granted. Cum for me.” Just those words and Jasper lets herself go, tenses around her diamond's fingers and cums. Pink Diamond watches her writhe against the sheets, moaning and whimpering; feeling that slick fluid drenching her fingers and dripping from her hand. 

Pink Diamond presses multiple kisses to Jasper's face, leaving that pink imprint wherever was her skin was still clean. The gem was so flustered at the constant doting, touching and attention her diamond was offering. She should have been used to it by now but she had only come out of the earth one hundred years ago and things were still new to her. For some reason, her diamond's affection seemed like something she was created with. She loves Pink Diamond more than anyone she has ever known.


End file.
